Neville gets an O
by Feefola
Summary: HG/SS One Shot... Neville's almost perfect potion causes Snape and Hermione to have a little problem... SMUT... M for a reason... Canon, very AU...
1. Chapter 1

SMUT AHEAD…. IF YOU ARE READING THIS… AND DO NOT WANT TO READ GRAPHIC SEX SCENES THEN DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…. LOVE FEE

Further…. This is a short quick one shot that has very little build up, and was meant to have no sort of plot, just a smutty smutty sex scene that was stuck in my head during my computers class. 

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Professor Snape walked slowly between the students, studying the bubbling potions carefully. "Mr. Longbottom, I believe this is in fact the first time I have not found you completely inept." Snape sneered towards his cauldron looking for anything that he could critique him on, but unfortunately his potion was exactly the right shade and viscosity. "Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air before he could even finish his sentence completely. "Fine Miss. Granger why don't you enlighten us." His sneer was firmly in place as her forced out his most condescending tone towards the bouncy brunette. Bouncy was the word he had applied to Hermione at the beginning of her 7th year, seeing the way she now filled out her now very tight uniform.

"It forces the person who consumes it to tell their designated counterpart exactly what they want to do to them at that moment, and causes them to attempt to act out their innermost thoughts." She smiled contently at herself as he continued.

"And how is the counterpart chosen?"

"By touch, whoever touches the drinker first is designated counter part for a period of 2 hours." Just as Hermione had finished her explanation Neville had dropped his last ingredient into his cauldron, and unbeknownst to him or anyone else he had inverted the amount need from 12 stems to 21 stems, causing the potency to go through the roof. The potion bubbled violently, and just as Snape opened his mouth to reprimand Hermione for answering before being called upon Neville's cauldron erupted and the potion splattered around the room. Some managed to find it's way straight into the very irate potion masters mouth. He tried not to swallow, but he automatically did on instinct, causing his eyes to bulge out, and him to stand ramrod straight.

Hermione reached her hand out and touched Snape's arm to see if he was ok. "Are you alright Professor?" Snape looked from Hermione to her hand's resting place on his arm. His mind racing through all of the dirty fantasies he'd been having about her in just the last day.

"Get in my office NOW!" Snape started to stalk away, worry etched on his face, until he noticed she hadn't moved. "NOW!!" With that last word she seemed to understand, and rushed into his office as fast as she could. "Class is dismissed, finish, clean up, and leave." He slammed his office door, quickly warding, lock, and silencing the door and the entire wall.

"Professor what is it?"

"I want to rip your clothes from your body, and show you pleasures you've never known before." Snape's head was resting against the door, staring at the intricate wood shapes. "I want to bend you over the desk, and take you quick and hard, until you can't scream anymore. Perhaps, No, yes, I'll take you up against the wall, you screaming as your nails bite into my back, pulling me closer to your drenched heat as I fill you completely in one agonizingly slow stroke. Snape's mind was reeling, he knew he wanted what he was asking for, but the fact that Hermione wasn't running for the hills made him wonder what the Gryffindor vixen had up her sleeve. Snape finally turned, and looked at Hermione, his cold unfeeling shields dropping so she could see the unadulterated lust that rampaged through his coal eyes. He felt a bit better as he saw a smile play on her face, and she took a step closer to him.

"Professor," She was said, advancing on him and starting to unbutton the top of her white shirt.

"Call me Severus love." He reached out and snagged her around the waist, pulling her up against him and claiming her mouth. His tongue not asking for entrance, but starting to viciously plunge into her mouth, claiming her for his own.

Hermoine felt his long talented fingers start to pull her shirt from her skirt, and she thanked Merlin that she had forgone her robe during the lesson due to the heat in the potions lab. After getting frustrated by the buttons on her shirt he simply ripped off the remaining buttons, and dragged the loose fabric down her shoulders. His lips found her neck and he flipped the back of her bra open, releasing two perfect breasts for his pleasure. He nipped his way down her shoulder, marking her perfectly. His mouth trailed down her chest, finding her already hardened peak and pulling the velvety tip into his mouth. He rolled it between his nimble fingers, teasing it tighter than ever before.

Hermione's head tipped back in pleasure as her hands reached down to start unbuttoning his robes, her hands seeking skin on skin contact. Getting the hint he backed up, waved his wand, and he was down to nothing but his boxers. "I can't decide what I want more, to take you here on my desk, or to take you to against the hard stone wall." Hermione backed up against his desk, jumped up to sit on the desk, and smiled wantonly up at Severus.

"Why not both?" At this Severus leapt forward and once again claimed Hermione's mouth, tasting her thoroughly as one hand tangled in her hair while the other ventured down her body, and gently nudged her thighs further apart. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he pushed aside the strip of silk between her legs and plunged his fingers into her heat.

"So warm, so tight, so…" Snape's fingers hit a barrier with her. "You're a virgin." He didn't ask it as a question, but a statement.

"Yes, but don't stop." Her eyes locked with his, and something odd flickered across his face.

"I won't, I can't, but I'm going to do it right." With that he gathered Hermione into his arms, and carried her into his chambers, throwing her down on the bed and divesting her of the rest of her clothing. His hands mapped her body, with his mouth quickly following. Pausing again to suckle on her hardened nipple, nipping lightly causing Hermione to scream out. His mouth continued its attack down her body, tracing her abs, and dipping his tongue into her navel. "Please, please Severus." Hermione begged for him to go lower, pulling at his hair so his mouth was as close to her body as she could get it. He nibbled his way up her inner thigh, dragging his fingertips along her hipbone.

He gently kissed her nub, causing her to thrust her hips closer to his face. His tongue began tracing her delicate folds, causing Hermione to let out a low moan from deep in her throat. "God, faster Sev faster." Snape couldn't help but smirk at the new nickname, and he did exactly as she asked. He brought his hand to her core, and thrust them into her heat. He worked her with vigor, nipping lightly at her tight knot of nerves while curling his fingers up to hit the spot that made her fall over the cliff. "SEV!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione's voice alone was almost enough to make Snape cum right then and there. Hermione slowly came down from her orgasm as Snape licked her clean. Snape kissed his way back up her body, paying special attention to Hermione's pert nipples. He finally reached her eager mouth, and devoured it, tracing the sweet cavern.

Hermione pulled back slightly, and rolled her body against him causing him to jump as she pressed her hips against his pulsing erection. "Sev… I want to feel you." Getting the idea Snape pulled off his boxers, the only thing left between him and Hermione.

"I'm not going to lie Hermione, this is going to hurt." Hermione nodded, and wrapped her teeth around his shoulder making Severus moan with the slight contact. "Bite down as hard as you need to." Severus wouldn't say it, but he secretly loved the feel of her teeth on his skin. He lined himself up, and slowly pressed into her soaked entrance, stopping after every inch to allow her to adjust to his girth. He felt immediately when he hit her barrier, it's thin nature made it easy to break, but the pain was unavoidable. "You ready?" Hermione simply let out a strangled moan, and prepared herself by giving him a light nip on the shoulder.

With that sign Severus drew out so just his head was in her, then filled her completely breaking through her frail barrier. He felt the teeth on his shoulder tighten, but only momentarily, then they released, and kissed where she had marked him. "Thank You." Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you have to thank me for?" Hermione looked up at Severus, and surprised him by clenching her muscles around his manhood. "You're the one who helped me, you have no idea how long I've wanted to bed the infamous potions master." Severus stared with his mouth agape, then claimed her mouth roughly, while pulling out slowly before thrusting gently back into her.

It didn't take long for Hermione to get the hint that he was afraid he would hurt her if he went faster. Pulling away from his mouth she kissed down his throat, and nipped lightly with her teeth along the junction between his neck and shoulder. Her hips started bucking against his, grinding her way, but he still refused to get the hint.

Hermione could feel herself build, but she would only get so far at this speed, so she took things into her own hands. She locked her feet behind his legs, and quickly flipped them over so she was on top. She lined herself up over him quickly, and impaled herself on him, filling herself completely and getting him deeper than before. The look of shock and awe on his face was as much encouragement as she needed before flexing her thigh muscles and lifting herself up before dropping back down clenching her muscles around him again. She rode him hard until he couldn't take it anymore, grabbing her hips he took charge and thrust up into her as hard and fast as he could while placing a constant pressure on her clit.

The sudden changes made Hermione build up at an incredible speed; finally bursting, and the insane clench of her muscles forced Severus over the edge as well. He spilled his seed deep within her, and drew her on top of his chest as they both got their breath back. Severus softened and drew himself out of Hermione before moving her to the side and drawing her back against his chest. Hermione moved her head slightly to the side so she could speak. "Severus?"

"What is it love?" Hemione smiled at the endearing term that she was sure she would miss in the morning.

"Give Neville an O on his potion, he deserves it after that." Hermione could feel Snape smile against her hair.

"Of course I will… now go to sleep." He drew her in closer to him, placing a kiss to her temple as they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape awoke several hours later, looking around in slight confusion before the entire event flooded back to him. He stifled a gasp as he felt the soft curves of Hermione pressed against him. "Go back to sleep Sev, we don't have to get up yet do we?"

"Miss. Granger, I think we need to discuss this first." Hermione knew that this would happen eventually, but she figured she may just be able to fix this.

"I like you, apparently you like me… Neville screwed up on only the last step of his potion, giving us the opportunity to have amazing mad passionate sex. Did I miss anything?" A smile started to creep across Snape's stern face. "Oh, and you are giving Neville an O on his potion." Hermione placed a chaste kiss on his forehead then cuddled back into his chest, pulling his arm across her body. "Now go back to sleep before I have to wear you out again… though the desk would be fun later." Snape was to shocked to argue as he settled back down in next to his new lover, making a mental note to add 50 points to Gryffindor, and give Neville an O later.

Please review… 


	2. Review answersexplainations

In regard to the reviews…

I want to thank those of you whom gave me reviews, I thoroughly enjoyed reading them, and I am writing this insert just to answer a few questions that have arisen… and just a side note if you have any pairing suggestions or requests just send them to me and I'll see what I can do…

I am probably not going to do anything further with the idea, explain what happened to the others in the class, mostly because with this particular story my creative juices didn't run that far… but I'll be sure to have a diverse running of character pairing in the future…

I have received to date only 3 bad reviews on this fiction, and I do take those to heart. I am sorry if my perception of the characters is a bit off kilter to what you perceive, but I would like to explain myself a bit.

I always thought of Hermione as the strong, stubborn, bookworm who was in almost everyway overlooked as a woman. For me I always got this feeling that within Hermione was a strong **woman** who had passion and fire, and sometimes gives in when push comes to shove.

The potion forced Snape to say his inner most thoughts, it forced him to become extroverted where he was once introverted. He is a loner, but a loner has sexual thoughts as well, and just because they never express them doesn't mean they never have them.

The pairing was set as Hermione and Snape, I'm sorry if the title makes it seem as though it may be Neville, but the pairing is what it is.

I am not trying to fill in for the books, but simply place a scene that I would find interesting within. I'm not trying to fill in for JK Rowling, but use the characters that I have found interesting, and explore them further.


End file.
